


Ask And Ye Shall Receive

by NeyMessi_FCB (Sherlockophobia)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse, Alex is not an atheist, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But he thinks he should be, Depression, Drinking, George is a father, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Orphans, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex with minor over fifteen, Smoking, Thomas is an atheist, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockophobia/pseuds/NeyMessi_FCB
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is orphaned at the young age of ten - witnessing his cousin's suicide. He is placed in a shelter where soon he gets adopted by George Washington and Martha Washington just a few days before his eleventh birthday. He stays with them for six months while they work on adopting him, but something happens in the system and he is ripped away from his new family. He is thrusted back into the system where he stays until he is sixteen, when he is adopted by a single mother, who becomes his worst nightmare. He turns to drinking and smoking in order to cope - then he meets a nineteen year old by the name of Thomas Jefferson. George makes a come back when Alex is eighteen, but Alex rejects him. He doesn't have a real family, but could Thomas be all he needs?-------------------------------------My friend gave me some ideas for this fic as I was writing it, so shout out to Kayla!!!





	Ask And Ye Shall Receive

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first Hamilton fic. The first chapter is short, but I wanted to get it all out of the way. There will be more characters and tags later as it progresses and I figure out what is happening. I hope you enjoy!!! If anything is misspelled or looks weird, let me know. My phone autocorrects in odd places and I wrote half of this while wearing fake nails, so I hit the wrong buttons.

A young boy, about ten years old, sat in the the middle of a bedroom, pulling at the carpet fibers beneath him. His facial expression was one of shock and a shadow moved to and fro in the doorway of a closet in the room. The boy dared not look up, afraid to see what he already knew was there. He was somewhat certain he heard a door being forced open with a kick, but he barely heard it, so he continued what he was doing. A tiny pile of carpet was next to his leg and his fingers were stinging from the effort of tearing the pieces out of the floor. He gritted his teeth together and switched hands, although his left hand was dominant and therefore stronger. Suddenly, strange adults swarmed the bedroom and a body thudded onto the ground, the rope that tied it to a bar in the closet landing at his knees. 

Two hands slipped under his armpits and lifted him up; it was at that point he began screaming, crying, and kicking at whoever held him. He turned to stare at the body as he was ushered away into another bedroom and he screamed for his cousin and not to be taken away. He was set on a bed and the person gently sat next to him and gave him a look of sadness while he pulled his legs to his chest and sobbed. Voices in the other room stated that they couldn't find identifying information on the body, so they had no way of confirming who he was. The boy on the bed shook with fear, a scream from his lungs echoing in the room, while he scratched at his legs. His hands were moved away by the person on the bed, causing the boy to look up to see someone in a uniform, one he didn't recognize, but the patch on her chest read C.P.S.

“Hey kiddo, can you tell me your name?” The lady asked in a soothing voice, hoping to calm him down. 

The boy simply stared her, pain glistening in his eyes, tears still running down his cheeks. 

“My name is Mrs. Lopez. I work for CPS. Do you know what that is?” The boy shook his head, so she continued, “It stands for Child Protective Services. It means I am here to keep you safe.”

“I want my cousin,” The child mumbled pathetically, obviously choking back a sob.

Mrs. Lopez sighed and tried to smile, “Where is your cousin?”

“Strangers just stole him from the closet,” He whined, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand. 

The woman sighed once more and stood up from the bed, walked to a chair on the other side of the room, and came back with a teddy bear, “If you tell me your name, I can help you better.”

“Alex,” He whispered, refusing to look at the lady, afraid she might disappear. 

“Okay, Alex. What's your last name, baby?” She pressed, setting the bear next to him. 

Alex sniffled before responding, “Hamilton,” and grabbing the bear to hold to his chest. 

“Okay, Alex Hamilton. Do you wanna come with me and get some ice cream?”

He nodded and scooted to the edge of the bed, standing up, and offering his hand for the CPS worker to take. She gave another smile and slowly lead him outside to her vehicle. The car was a red SUV; he figured out it as a Hyundai Tucson, though he couldn't pronounce it, and it had some small scratches on the door from normal daily wear and tear. It was dark out, but you could still see the last few rays of the sun setting out in the west. Even though he wanted to sit in the passenger’s seat, he was guided to the back of the car because he wasn't tall enough to ride up front safely; something about air bags. He climbed inside and buckled himself up, placing the bear between his legs and holding onto it tightly, just in case they got into an accident and he could protect it. Mrs. Lopez went to the driver's seat and put her own belt on, adjusted her thin framed glasses, and looked at him through the rear view mirror before turning on the engine and pulling out onto the street. The ride was silent because Alex didn't want to talk, but she did mention something about going to Dairy Queen, which made him a little excited. His cousin could only afford McDonalds every so often or store ice cream, so the thought of a Blizzard made him happy. 

When they pulled up to park, Alex shrunk back on himself and put the bear by his face, too nervous to get out of the car. There was no way he could go be in front of a bunch of people just to get ice cream. He let his semi-long hair cover the rest of his face and let out a short whimper, his free hand fidgeting with his seat belt. His body locked up in fear when the CPS worker turned to look at him and he was pretty sure she spoke, but he didn't hear her. It sounded like a soft droning noise and after she waved her hand in front of his face, she turned back around in her seat and put it in reverse. He let out an audible whine, worried he made her mad and they were leaving, but she drove to the drive-thru instead. She seemed to understand how devastated he was right now and she wasn't going to push him. 

He ended up ordering a Oreo Blizzard, something he hadn’t had since he was five. It was a mini, but enough, so he didn’t complain as he shoved the ice cream into his mouth. Five spoonfuls later and he let out a cry, almost dropping his snack, and grabbed at his head with one hand. Brain freeze erupted across his face and skull while he quickly folded his tongue and pressed it against the roof of his mouth in order to try to suppress the pain. It quickly passed and he let out a hot breath of air, shivering, and continuing to eat his ice cream. Mrs. Lopez chuckled and shook her head, making some remark about how the excitement of the food must have been something out of this world for him to return so fast to his cold dessert. Alex grinned up at her, teeth covered in crumbs from the cookie pieces, which is the first sign of happiness he showed all night. The bear fell to the floor board and he reached down to grab it, pretending to feed it with a licked up spoon, and snorted in amusement when he imagined it had brain freeze, too. 

They pulled up to a building; Alex tore his cup into small pieces, licking up the dripping ice cream residue, but he paused mid-tear to look out his window when they parked again. The building was a dull grey colour and it made him recoil, uncertainty clouding his mind. There was no way he was getting out of this vehicle, not for all of the ice cream in the world. The woman he was with had gotten out of the car and made her way around to his side, but before she could open the door, he had his belt undone and scooted quickly to the other side. She frowned at his movements and Alex felt he disappointed her, but he didn’t want to leave his new safety zone. He wanted nothing to do with her, no longer cared about the ice cream - all he wanted to do was go back home and be with his cousin. He could recognize death, he saw it when his mother died, how the body turned grey. This time, however, his cousin’s face was almost pure white, due to the blood going down to his feet as gravity cruelty yanked it down once the heart stopped pumping. It was like the earth quit spinning when Alex found him, but he did not want to think about it right now. 

He whimpered when she opened the door and slid into the seat that Alex was previously in, but left the door open to offer him some sort of comfort, so he didn't feel trapped. They stayed in silence for a while, neither of them knowing what to say, though Alex hadn't moved from his spot. He buried his face in the bear’s dark brown fur, hoping to escape reality somehow; he was petrified of the future and what was to come. Everything seemed lost to him, his family, his future, his schooling, his friends, and his hope. He sniffed and tried to hold back the tears, but he wasn’t able to, and ended up crying. It wasn’t fair to lose everyone he cared about. Mrs. Lopez offered her arms to him as a hug, but all he did was peek out from the bear at her. Alex pouted for a few moments longer before crawling over to her and accepting the hug. 

“We have to do this, you know. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe, okay?” She murmured to him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Want me to carry you?”

He nodded and she backed out of the car and held him, his arm draped around her shoulder, still clutching the bear; he was skinny enough to be carried at this age. She pushed the door shut with her foot and looked up at the night sky, pointing out some constellations which Alex stared in awe at, than approached the building. She pulled open the slightly heavy door and he buried his face in her neck against the artificial lighting. The building was cold and he didn't like it, but he had nowhere to run to at the moment. He sighed heavily as they walked, sniffling a few times and when he did, she rubbed his back in a comforting manner. He dared not look up when they stopped to open another door and approach a desk. Mrs. Lopez talked with the person behind the desk for a while, mentioning how Alex lost his cousin to suicide and asked the man to look to see if he had any other family members. When the last question was asked, Alex tensed up in her arms and let out a whine, afraid he was going to be put in a shelter for not having any family. Once the man said Alex’s mother died, his father ran out, and he didn't have any other family, Alex began crying again. Mrs. Lopez tried to comfort him, but he just wiggled out of her arms and bolted out of the room. 

He ran down a hallway with the bear still in hand and went into the first room he saw, which was a unisex one stall restroom. He shoved the door open and locked it, turning on the light, and sat in the corner of the room. The white tile beneath his butt was ice cold, the walls a pale blue colour, and everything as clean as a hospital made him uncomfortable, but for some reason he felt safe. He continued to cry while he hugged the teddy and stared at the grout beneath his feet that secured the tile together. He hated every inch of himself, believing that his family despised him and that's why they left or died, and he just wanted to sink into the floor and never return. The fan in the corner of the room had a quiet hum to it and it helped comfort him, but he still refused to leave. A knock at the door caught his attention and the voice made him not want to open it, even though he was just with her moments ago. Mrs. Lopez was trying to get him to unlock it, reassuring him that she wasn't going to let anything happen to him. He didn't believe her, however, and chose to stay in the bathroom. At least an hour passed before he decided to leave, feeling restless and exhausted. Mrs. Lopez was sitting outside of the door with some crackers and juice in her hand and she offered them when he came out. He took them gratefully and sat down next to her, putting the teddy on his other side, and began to eat his food. 

“Am I going to have to go to an orphanage?” He asked quietly, not wanting to look at her. 

“It's not really an orphanage, more like a shelter. It's just for a little while until we can find you a foster family. Would you like that? You'd have a nice comfortable bed, you can make friends, and we can see about getting you back in school,” She answered, putting her arm around him. 

“I want to stay with you,” He complained, tears pricking at his eyes, threatening to fall again; he wasn't sure he had any left. 

“I can't afford to foster a child right now, you wouldn't be happy with me,” 

“I'm scared, I want my cousin,”

“I know, I know. But I'm here for you and maybe we can see about a therapist, yeah? So they can help you adjust and talk about how you feel,”

He nodded, uncertain about what all that meant, but he felt he could trust his new friend. Something about her felt safe and warm, like she would be there forever. He chewed on his bottom lip, pulling at the skin on the corners, and stared at the orange crumbs on his lap from the cheese crackers. Would a nice family adopt him? Would he be happy? Would his new mom tuck him in at night and give him cookies for dinner? Would they have a dog or a cat? He was somewhat hopeful at the thoughts and he knew Mrs. Lopez would find him a wonderful family to take care of him. His eyes burned from the lack of sleep and from crying, so he curled up on the floor and rested his head on her lap. He stared at her black heels while she played with his hair and he eventually fell asleep, enjoying the feeling on his head. His dreams were filled with a mixture of nightmares and a happy family, though the nightmares caused him to cry out a couple times. Mrs. Lopez had picked him up and carried him to another room, placed him on a couch with a pillow, covered him with a blanket, and turned off the light. She sat on the floor next to the couch, just in case, and soon nodded off as well.


End file.
